Supergirl: Pilot
| next = "Stronger Together" }} "Pilot" is the first episode of season one of the superhero action series Supergirl. It was directed by Glen Winter with a teleplay written by Ali Adler based on a story treatment by Adler, Greg Berlanti, and Andrew Kreisberg. It first aired on CBS on Monday, October 26th, 2015 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, Kara Danvers works as a mousy personal assistant to Cat Grant at CatCo Worldwide Media. But Kara has a secret. She is actually an alien from the planet Krypton and the cousin of Superman. Having not exercised her powers in years, Kara is forced to come out in the open to save an aircraft from crashing into the city. This draws the attention of the Department of Extranormal Operations. Deciding that it is finally time to fulfill her destiny, Kara Danvers becomes... Supergirl. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Joanie L. Woehler - Co-producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Michael Grassi - Producer * Ted Sullivan - Producer * Michael Cedar - Producer * Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa - Consulting producer * Yahlin Chang - Co-executive producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * Ali Adler - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Curtis Krick - Associate producer * Blake Neely - Composer Notes & Trivia * Supergirl was created by Greg Berlanti, Ali Adler, and Andrew Kreisberg based on the comic book superhero featured in titles published by DC Comics. * Supergirl is rated TV-PG. * This episode is production code number 276088. * This episode had a viewership of 12.955 million people. It scored 3.1% in the 18-49 age demographic. * First episode of the series. First appearance of these particular iterations of all characters. * Actress Helen Slater is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Dean Cain is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Laura Benanti is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Chriss Anglin is credited as Chris Anglin in this episode. * According to this episode, Krypton is 2,000 light years away from the planet Earth. It has been twenty-four years since the destruction of Krypton and the arrival of Kal-El on Earth. Kara Danvers was 13-years-old when she left Krypton. She is 24-years old at the start of the series. * Behind-the-scenes appearance of Thomas Coville. Coville is one of the passengers on Flight 237 who is saved by Supergirl in this episode. He will later establish a cult survivor group of others who have been saved by Supergirl called the Children of Rao in the season three episode "The Faithful". Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Kara Danvers: My name is Kara Zor-El. Twenty-four years ago my planet, Krypton, was in serious peril. My cousin Kal-El was sent to a planet called Earth for his own safety and protection. You may know his story. The story you don't know is that I was sent to protect him. Things didn't go exactly according to my mother's plan. .... * Kara Danvers: My cousin, he didn't need my protection. I didn't have a mission anymore. But even though I had all the same powers he did, I decided the best thing I could do is fit in. After all, Earth didn't need another hero. .... * Kara Danvers: Uh, there's something about me... that for most of my life I've run from it. But last night, I embraced who I am and I don't want to stop. * Winn Schott: Oh, my God, you're a lesbian. .... * Kara Danvers: A female superhero, shouldn't she be called Superwoman? * Cat Grant: I'm sorry, darling, I just can't hear you over the loud color of your cheap pants. .... * Kara Danvers: There's no cape. * Winn Schott: Capes are lame. Tell your cousin I said so. Actually, never, never do that. .... * Cat Grant: It's not that I don't see your frown, it's just that I don't care enough to ask why it's there. .... * Cat Grant: I'm the hero. I stuck a label on the side of this girl, I branded her. She will forever be linked to CatCo, to the Tribune, to me. And what do you think is so bad about "girl"? I'm a girl. And your boss, and powerful, and rich and hot and smart. So if you perceive "Supergirl" as anything less than excellent, isn't the real problem you? .... * Kara Danvers: I was sent here to protect my cousin. Turns out he didn't need my protection. But there's a whole planet full of people who do. Earth doesn't have just one hero anymore. Now it has me. Now it has Supergirl. See also External Links * * * * * * "Pilot" at the Supergirl Wiki Keywords Agent Vasquez | Alex Danvers | Alura Zor-El | Astra | Axe | Business owner | California | Cat Grant | CatCo Plaza | CatCo Worldwide Media | D.E.O. headquarters | Daily Planet | Department of Extranormal Operations | Eliza Danvers | Extraterrestrial | Flight | Fort Rozz | Hank Henshaw | Jeremiah Danvers | Jimmy Olsen | Krypton | Kryptonian | Kryptonian rocket | Martians | Metropolis | Midvale | National City | Nevada | Personal assistant | Phantom Zone | Photographer | Prison | Reporter | Supergirl | Superhero | Superhuman durability | Superhuman strength | Superman | Supervillain | Vartox | Waitress | Winn Schott | Zor-El Category:2015/Episodes Category:October, 2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories